Anti-Summer Love
by kjchan
Summary: Kagome meets InuYasha at her job where she finds out he's visiting Tokyo for the summer. She starts to gain some heavy feelings for him, but knows that once summer is everything they did together will be all for nothing. Will she let her heart get heavy or just let them be a summertime fling?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, since it's June, school will be out and all I decided to write a cute summer love story! I was inspired by the song Antisummerluv (hence the title) by Kehlani. I really recommend listening to the song at least once, you'll get the gist of the story! Her vocals are AAAAAMAZING too. This won't be a songfic either. Enjoy and R&R please!_

**June 2nd, Monday**

A sigh escaped pretty pink lips as she leaned against the counter next to the register, gently playing with the hair that surrounded her elbow. She liked working here, really, but sometimes her co-workers acted like such assholes, although she had only met two of them. Kagome debated whether or not she wanted to even spend her summer with people she didn't genuinely like. With another sigh Kagome stood up straight and went to go clean up a table that a bunch of middle schoolers left dirty.

"Was I really like this back then? No… no way, not me?!" she mumbled as she threw ketchup soaked napkins and piles of salt and pepper onto the tray. Her grumbling went a long way, cause she didn't even hear the door chime and barely noticed the loud sound of a man clearing his throat.

Kagome jumped and turned around stiffly, staring around confused before settling on the tall, silver haired boy. _Never seen him around._ "Gomennasai! What can I get for you?" She rushed over to the register and smiled brightly. A blush stained her cheeks as she stared intently at the old buttons on the cash register.

"Keh, don't rush me…" he mumbled before crossing his arms.

Kagome glared up at said man, and her anger melted away almost completely. Almost. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and he had long locks of silver hair, paired with… cute doggie ears?

"Your ears are so cute!" Kagome giggled and reached over the counter to tweak his soft white ears.

"W-what the hell? Is that the kinda service ya do here?" he was caught between pushing the strange girl away or just leaving and never coming avk.

"I'm sorry! Really, I can't help myself. They're just adorable!" Kagome still looked up at the silver haired man with slight amazement.

"Yeah, whatever. Lemme get a… two slices of spinach and mushroom, pineapple soda, and uh… two bags of chips." 

Kagome nodded her head diligently and grabbed two of his requested pizza slices and slid them into the oven to warm up. "Will that be all? For here or to go?" He gave her a quick nod and said to go. "Your total is 1,168 yen."

He sat down in the booth a few feet away from the counter browsing his phone. Kagome took the time to take a few glances at him. Mystery man was cute, extremely cute. He had on a wife beater, simple beige cargo pants and black sneakers. Although he was dressed a little too young for his age, she had made the assumption that he was only a little bit more older than her. Forget that though, his biceps were making her mouth water and Kagome was once again caught off guard as a customer cleared her throat, demanding her attention. She kicked herself mentally and took the next few orders.

Five minutes later, she called out the mystery mans order and he came up and paid. With a pert goodbye and a smile, he left Kagome's heart aflutter.

**June 4th, Wednesday.**

"InuYasha, you buffoon. You could have brought us food." a cold voice stated. InuYasha rolled his eyes at his brother and folded his arms. Why was it his fault that Sesshomaru hadn't eaten last night? Everyone in this house was damn sure grown enough to feed themselves, and money certainly wasn't much of an issue.

Speaking of food, his stomach gurgled out in a cry of help. He had skipped breakfast and it had passed lunch time. InuYasha thought of the decent pizza he had on Monday and then of the weird girl who groped his ears (did that even count as groping?)

Despite the assaulting of his ears, she was pretty. She resembled Kikyo, but there was something about her that seemed much more obviously happy... Not like he paid much attention to her in the first place.

Getting knocked out of his thoughts, InuYasha dodged an oncoming swing from Sesshomaru. "What the hell bastard?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Cook some damn food."

"You owe me a meal, InuYasha." Sesshomaru towered over his little brother.

"Look at the almighty Sesshomaru, unable to get his own meal." InuYasha laughed. "I know a place, but it's on you."

"Fair enough."

Fifteen minutes and three arguments later, the two Takahashi brothers were parked in front of the pizzeria. InuYasha could already see the girl from yesterday at the counter looking like she'd drop dead of boredom right that second. Sesshomaru was already at the door when InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts and hurried after him.

The raven haired girl yanked out her earphones and shouted, "Irrashaimase!" and waved to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

She looked confused as she focused on both of their faces in deep thought before breaking out into a huge smile. "So you brought your father? You guys look so much alike!"

InuYasha was about to get killed, and the weird cash register girl was in the running. Her head tilted again and her eyebrows scrunched together and InuYasha thought it was kinda... Adorable.

"Am I wrong?"

"More wrong than you'll ever be in your life," Sesshomaru stated.

"Brothers, then?" she concluded.

"Half." They both chimed together.

"InuYasha, what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking up at the menu. He then glanced at the nametag on the girl at the cash register, "or you, Kagome? Despite your rather... poor judgement."

_That arrogant ass! _Inner Kagome was shaking her fist and pummeling InuYasha's brother into the earth. She grit her teeth and forced a smile but before she could say anything, InuYasha butted in and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Two spinach and mushroom, two cheese."

"Is that all?" Kagome looked up angrily.

"Nope, and we'll have this to go."

Kagome nodded her head quickly and punched the buttons harder than necessary, before saying the total. It took a few minutes since the two brother had a mini disagreement but Sesshomaru ended up handing her the money and she handed back the change quickly. The two went to sit down - at separate tables - and Kagome slid the slices into the oven to warm up.

The brothers were about to leave and she couldn't have been more happier. She just hoped InuYasha came back alone next time. Kagome popped back in her earphones and started to clean the tables just to occupy herself.

It was unexpected when he came back ten minutes later, handing her 1,525 yen and a small bag of candy.

"Sorry about my brother, he's a royal ass. Later." And with that he left, once again leaving her heart in shambles.

**June 6th, Friday.**

It was hot. Beyond hot, actually. Her boss turned off the AC and opened the door, as if that'd be enough when you had four ovens running! Kagome was sweating bullets! Her baby hairs were plastered onto her red face and it took all the willpower she had to not to stand in front of the only fan like a dog. There had been sparse customers for the past hours, nothing that Souten couldn't handle, and she couldn't see why she couldn't just go home. Forget the 1,937 yen she'd lose for leaving early, she just wanted to go home! The heat made you sticky and sticky meant...

Laughter interrupted her train of thought and she looked up as she saw InuYasha and two other people approach the counter. Kagome looked around nervously and was about to call to Souten when InuYasha called out to her.

"Hey, did you enjoy the candy?"

_Damn it. _"I, uh, loved it. Thanks," She smiled. Kagome noticed how childish she was being and mentally punched herself. "What would you guys like to eat? We must be pretty good huh, three days this week?"

"Look who's keeping count." InuYasha smirked and crossed his arms after pointing back at his two friends, "I owe these two food since I lost this bet."

Kagome couldn't believe it, the man was pouting! It was so adorable that she snorted loudly from trying to keep from laughing. She felt her cheeks burn up as everyone started laughing.

A man with violet eyes came up and leaned across the counter, staring into Kagome's eyes. "Don't worry, beautiful woman, even your snorts do you justice!" He scooped her hands up and grazed Kagome's knuckles with his soft lips.

"Miroku, you perv!" The brunette hollered before smacking Miroku in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out_._

Kagome's boss peaked out from his little office and arched an eyebrow. "Kagome is everything okay?" She nodded back, taking note that he was sweat free _and _that he shut the door to keep the heat out.

"Oooooooh, that cheap son of a!" Kagome groaned and gripped her fists. It's 98 degrees and he hogs the air conditioning?!

"Hey chill out." InuYasha laughed as he supported a woozy Miroku with an arm.

The brunette looked at Kagome and smiled, "sit down with us?"

Kagome was indecisive at first, she was pretty sure it wasn't appropriate to sit down with the customers when you're working but after a few minutes of coaxing from the girl, Kagome agreed.

The sat down at the booth and Miroku was finally coming to, mumbling the same words he said before getting knocked out. The girl introduced herself as Sango and the pervert as Miroku. InuYasha say with his arms crossed once more, saying she should know his name.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around and I know most people pretty well... are you guys from around here?"

"I'm from Osaka, Sango and Miroku are from Shizuoka. I got family down here I visit every summer and they tag along so I ain't lonely. I guess you're from here?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Born and raised. I live on a shrine, tons of steps."

"Ah, a miko perhaps? I myself am a monk," Miroku smiled, "miko's and monks are very rare, and should work at... Reproducing." He winked and was out cold on the table in seconds, laying in a puddle of drool. This time the blow came from InuYasha.

"Oy, hentai. She don't even look like she's in high school yet!"

"What?! I just graduated! I'm just..." Kagome looked kind of dejected and excused herself from the conversation, "I have to clean."

Sango smacked InuYasha on the arm as Kagome walked away and the half demon felt a little bad about saying something along those lines. Technically he just said Kagome looked like a little girl. He scoffed, stood and swung Miroku over his shoulder. "Let's go, we didn't even get any food. This was a damn waste of time."

And with that the trio left and Kagome was left wondering why InuYasha's comment hurt more than it should have.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just noticed it should probably be Anti Summer-Love ... Oh well! R&R please. :) if anyone is willing to beta for me, pm me? I lost my old one's number/email. v.v_

**June 9th, Monday**

Heavy, dark clouds blocked the sun and Kagome knew there would be a storm. If anything, she was grateful. It had cooled down and there was even a nice breeze coming in from the open door. She heard the door chime and looked up happily.

"Irrashaimase!" Kagome chirped.

It was an older woman, holding a younger boys hand with a smile on her face. "Hello."

"What can I get for you two?"

A little fox demon jumped up on the counter and looked Kagome dead in the eyes. He practically demanded a sub sandwich and that it be made by her. The boy was scolded by the woman and she apologized repeatedly.

"No no, it's okay really." Kagome smiled and got to making Shippou's ham and cheese sandwich. She hummed a soft little tune and came back a few minutes later to give the two their foot long. Some other customers stood in line getting their orders taken by Souten.

The hours crawled by into late afternoon and the rain stormed down harshly. The pizzeria was near empty except for the occasional person who dare brave the crazy wind and rain. Kagome sat at a table with a slice of pizza in her hand before she saw silver hair. Her heart thumped in her chest as she looked down at the table. Was it the asshole or was it the inconsiderate jerk?

She knew she was being unreasonable… but could she really be blamed? He said she looked like a kid! That wasn't possible though right, she was complimented on her curves. Maybe it was the stupid baggy shirt she had to wear. Her manager didn't have her size, only extra small and everything above a small. Kagome had to scoff to herself. So he wanted a girl who preferred tight to baggy?

"Agh, what the hell Ka..!"

"Kagome?" his voice was low and smooth and even from under her eyelashes Kagome could see he was soaked in water.

She started up at him and glanced in Souten's direction. "In case you hadn't noticed the counter is over there."

"Don't you think I fuckin' know that? Why are you acting like that?" Inuyasha pulled out the chair that was next to Kagome and sat next to her. She stayed silent and continued chewing on her half-eaten pizza, listening to the drops of water drip off his body. Some part of Kagome asked the same question. Was it just because it was Inuyasha, or was it just the fact that she didn't look like she could pass for a young woman? She hoped for the latter.

"At least look at me." He shifted and Kagome heard the water slosh in his shoes. "I talked to my friend, about what I said. Miroku actually, you remember him, right? Anyways I wanna just make up for it okay? So this Saturday we're going to this carnival thing."

"A date..?" Kagome finally looked up at InuYasha.

"If that's what you wanna call it, sure." he shrugged carelessly and Kagome scoffed. Of course it wasn't a date. He barely even knew her.

"Fine, but ask the right way this time" A laugh escaped her and it made a smile spread onto Inuyasha's dripping wet face.

"Kagome can you come to the carnival with me?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes I will. Here's my number. Just text me to confirm it." Kagome grabbed a napkin out the dispenser and a pen out of her pocket and jotted down her cell phone number. Inuyasha nodded and stood at the door, flashing a brave look at Kagome before darting into the heavy rainstorm.

**June 10th, Tuesday**

"_Oh, InuYasha.." she sighed happily as the ferris wheel stopped and they stared over at the city of Tokyo. Kagome gasped as she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her to his side. _

"_Well, did you like today?" InuYasha's voice was smooth and low. _

"_Of course I did. I'm so glad it didn't rain, I've been waiting for this all week long…" Kagome blushed and looked down at her thumbs. Her date rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide his own scarlet cheeks. They sat together in silence for a few more moments. "Really I have." Kagome laughed and shifted onto Inuyasha's lap - a bold move for her - and kissed his chin. Despite how cliche it was, she was looking forward to a top-of-the-ferris-wheel-kissing. Her soft kisses trailed up to his pink lips. InuYasha's amber eyes looked up at her and… _

"KAGOME! Breakfast is ready!" her little brother shouted from the door, causing Kagome to jolt awake in her bed. A loud groan escaped her mouth and she fisted her light blanket angrily. Why did she have to waken up _now_? Kagome got up grudgingly and shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. It would be a long week.

After eating breakfast, Kagome was sent off by her mom to get a few things from the grocery store. She didn't have to go into work until four o'clock and it was only nine in the morning. The summer heat hadn't worked up to it's peak yet but the sun was beating down on her already. Ten minutes later Kagome was scanning the aisles looking for the foods on the small list in her hand. Between carrying her basket, scanning the shelf for tsukemono, and reading a text she just got from InuYasha, she bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor, items sprawled around.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Kagome sat up and began putting her items into the basket and handing the other girls items to her. She glanced up and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like her; she had pin straight black tresses, dark brown eyes and pale skin whereas Kagome's hair fell in wavy curls, she had a more darker complexion and blue eyes match.

"It's fine." she smiled and stood before holding out a hand to help up Kagome. "I'm Kikyo."

"Uh… Kagome, nice to meet you" she knew she looked weird, staring at Kikyo like that, but the resemblance was uncanny. Kikyo nodded and walked down the aisle. She was certainly a mysterious woman, and beautiful, but it was just something that told Kagome something wasn't right. The thought was brushed off as she replied to InuYasha's text.

**June 12th, Thursday**

They both met at the pizzeria, but this time Kagome wasn't working and InuYasha wasn't going to get food. She stood outside the eatery, leaning against the railing lightly. InuYasha showed up minutes later, 9 to be exact, and she couldn't help but look at his flashy white car.

How old was this dude? Maybe he was just good in terms of money. It would suck to end up with someone too much older than her because there was no way her mom would except that until Kagome hit the big 1-8, not like it was far off. He had on a white wife beater and denim jeans, and flashed a pearly white smile - fangs and all.

"You gonna get in or walk?" he grunted and approached Kagome slowly.

"That's no way to speak to a girl." Kagome laughed and met him halfway. "Where are we going?"

"Sango misses you. Which is really dumb 'cause she barely knows you." he huffed and looked at her, "and the perv can't stop talkin' bout your ass." He wanted to add on that it was pretty nice looking, too, but decided against it.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Kagome deadpanned and slid into the passengers side of InuYasha's BMW 650i. He slid in moments later and the car rumbled to life. The twenty minutes to what assumed would be his house were filled with small arguments. It ranged to how InuYasha drove like a maniac to how he needed Glade plugins for his car. Maybe she was out of place complaining about _his _car but he didn't seem to care much but he did slow down a little. Towards the end Kagome and shut up and InuYasha began his ranting.

"Why the hell does it matter if my car smells like sweaty socks?!" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together.

"It does when you end up bringing a girl into your car!" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Well maybe that girl should think about how I workout! Would you be in my car if it weren't for these muscles? Not like you're somethin' super special anyways." he mumbled out the last part, but Kagome caught it and her face turned red.

"You asshole!" her arms crossed and she was chewing on the inside of her cheek like crazy. "You know what, just shut up InuYasha!"

And they left it at that. When they reached InuYasha's house they split their separate ways; Miroku and InuYasha, Kagome and Sango. Hours later they all piled into the car and drove to Kagome's house. When they got there, InuYasha walked her up to the doorstep and sighed heavily as he did so.

"Here." he shoved into her hands a bag of unidentified items and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Did he just keep pharmacy bags of candy filled in his trunk all the time? Before Kagome could say something to him, Inuyasha was gone and his car was down the street.

"Big softie." Kagome snickered to herself and unlocked her front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 14th, Saturday**

Kagome's mom and grandpa hovered over her relentlessly. She felt as if they were vultures waiting for her to keel over and die. Even if she was going on a date, it was to a carnival. Which technically didn't even count as a date, right? He was only making up for being a jerk.

"Kagome dear, you look so pretty. Don't you wanna dress a bit more... feminine? It _is _a date, you know?" Kagome's mom suggested.

"I can't go on rides if I'm in a dress, Mama." Kagome laughed and pushed a few wisps of baby hair behind her ear before taking a few sips out of her glass of water.

"No no, we don't need anyone getting in our Kagome's _yoohoo's_! A dress will give that boy the wrong idea." Her grandpa muttered as he finished up a crossword puzzle. Everyone except Grandpa turned beet red.

While everyone was in perpetual shock from Gramps' words, the doorbell rang and Souta ran to answer it, dying to meet Kagome's new "friend". No one would go out with his big sister without passing his inspection. As soon as he opened the door he got to business. "Who are you?" Souta squinted his eyes. InuYasha crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm takin' Kagome out is all, what's it to you kid?"

"I'm her brother and I gotta watch out for her. Don't get in her _yoohoo's_! And you know what I mean, or I'm coming for you pretty boy! Don't think I won't rip off those doggy ea-" Souta shouted before he was harshly yanked away by a flustered Kagome.

"Ah, Souta go away!" She yelled out a goodbye to her family and slammed the front door nervously. "Hey, InuYasha. I'm so sorry..."

"Nah it's cool. Wait till you meet my family, they're batshit crazy." InuYasha smirked and slung an arm over her shoulders as they started to walk. Meanwhile Kagome was hiding a blush that was plastered across her cheeks and nose from his comment. Did InuYasha intend to introduce her to his family?

An hour of walking around the huge carnival and riding heart stopping rides had the couple hungrier than ever. Actually, Kagome wasn't even that hungry and didn't particularly like eating when she knew she would be getting on more rides, but Inuyasha was moaning and groaning. However, his crazy talk about how he was gonna 'drop dead any minute now' and mumbling about bossy women made Kagome give up the fight.

She stopped and propped the small stuffed animal she won against her hip. "Fine, we can eat… but when you're throwing up everywhere don't expect me to help you at all!"

"What the hell, you got some kinda fear against food and rides?" InuYasha huffed and lead them both to the end of the shortest line he could find. He took out his wallet and pulled out 2,037 yen. "Whaddya want Kagome?"

"I already explained this to you," despite the sound of annoyance in her voice, she was laughing away. This was so refreshing, _he_ was so refreshing. "I don't wanna eat anything!"

"Don't turn down free stuff, _stupid._" InuYasha mumbled _feh _and pulled Kagome up by her arm to the window of the concession stand. "Four chicken skewers, and uh… two lemon ice teas." he nudged Kagome again trying to get her to say what she wanted but gave up after a man behind him cleared his throat. "That's all."

"890 yen, sir." Inuyasha nodded his head and handed the cashier the money, waiting for his money and their food.

"Thanks, InuYasha." Kagome smiled up at the silver haired hanyou, before she attempted to take a bite out of one of the skewers he handed her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouted, setting down their drinks on the clean side of a table.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Eating my damn chicken skewers! You said you didn't want any food Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed and the look of astonishment on his face had Kagome spewing out her iced tea.

"Can I have one, please?" she gave him the puppy eyes as she slid onto the bench next to her date. After a moment of thinking InuYasha agreed, allowing her to only have one. Kagome quickly pecked the doggy eared hanyou on the cheek and they soon began to chow down. They ate in relative silence except for when InuYasha asked for Kagome to get get a few more ketchup packets. He had practically smothered his food in the damn stuff and it made Kagome's stomach hurt just thinking about it.

InuYasha leaned back and patted his overstuffed stomach, "Well, you ready for some more rides?"

"I have no idea how you'll survive them, but I'm ready. There are some pretty bad clouds floating around though." Kagome pointed up to the sky and sighed.

She was right. It'd be pouring down in no time, the air had cooled considerably and the air smelled of a rainstorm just waiting to happen. InuYasha just hoped they wouldn't get caught in the worst of it before he got her home.

Kagome had dragged a reluctant InuYasha onto a few more throw up worthy rides. At the end of each one he was sitting on the ground, mumbling something incoherently. It took five minutes of tugging and pulling for him to snap out of his swirly eyed trances. When he did stand up again, he crossed his arms and asked Kagome is they could take a break on the rides.

With an I-told-you-so tone of voice, she happily agreed. "On one condition… Let's go on the ferris wheel?"

"Ehh, Kagome I dunno about that." Droplets of rain had already began their pitter pattering onto the dirt. "It'll get muddy if it rains any harder, you know?"

"Last ride, I promise! Besides it'll only take five minutes." Kagome laughed and grabbed InuYasha's hand, tugging him in her direction. She handed the guy standing at the gate the tickets for the ride and they boarded onto the ferris wheel.

It was confusingly awkward. InuYasha wa practically sitting there twiddling his thumbs as he looked over the edge. Kagome didn't know what to say and she was almost never out of words. The sky was covered in gray cloud but peaks of blue sprayed out in between them, making an oddly romantic scene. InuYasha cleared his throat and shifted over the Kagome's side.

"Kagome?" he paused waiting for her to look up. "I had a great time tonight. It was nice getting to know you."

Kagome blushed and nodded her head, lights of the flashing ferris wheel shining off her face, "Yeah I had fun too. Thanks for bringing me, and paying for everything. See, if you weren't a jerk none of this would've never happened."

InuYasha shrugged his head back and furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm not a damn jerk!" 

"Yes you are. A jerk with a terrible temper." she giggled and shook her head. Before her date could retort she kissed his lips quickly. Their seat stopped at the top, and it was slowly swinging back and forth. He opened his mouth, closed it, then smirked at Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Both of them just sat there quietly, trading kisses every now and then.

Thunder boomed, shortly following the thunder was the loud panging of the rain, startling them both out of their current positions.

"Aw shit." InuYasha grumbled and started yelling at the guy controlling the ferris wheel to get everyone down. He could see the people below them covering their heads and ducking for cover, while some continued walking as if the heavy rain was simply drizzle. A few minutes later and still no movement InuYasha started cursing.

"InuYasha, what the hell?" Kagome questioned as he took off his socks and shoes. Loud thunder boomed again and strikes of lightning followed. The wind swayed the rain and the hard drops roughly hit Kagome in the face.

"I'm getting you off of this. High in the air _and _metal? Bastard is damn near crazy!" InuYasha partially stood and looked at Kagome expectantly. She was sputtering like an idiot as he sighed and swept her up into his arms.

He inwardly prayed to those above that he didn't mess up. It'd been so long since he'd actually ran and jumped off of things. He positioned himself on the edge of the pink booth they were in, and bounded into the air. Earning screams from Kagome that popped his eardrum and gasps from those who witnessed.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed while grasping onto this shirt with all the strength she had. Her eyes were closed shut and the rain soaked her clothes and hair. She was also practically flying in the air. Extremely cool if she wasn't about to fall to her death.

"Shut the hell up Kagome!" he dropped down onto another booth closer to the ground and glanced around wondering the closest place the could drop down to. And when he got down, the guy operating that damn thing was certainly going to get his ass beat.

The ferris wheel started moving again, and InuYasha lost his balance, causing him to slip off the wet roof of the ferris wheel booth and tumbling down. Kagome started her damn screaming again and Inuyasha was almost at a lost of what he should do. He yelled at her to wrap her arms around his neck and when she did as told, he grabbed onto one of the closest bars with his fists. Carrying the weight of the both of them hadn't delayed him as InuYasha was slowly slid his way to the booth that was connected to the poles he was gripping onto.

"InuYasha what the hell!" Kagome pulled herself up higher onto InuYasha and wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. There was no way she was actually hanging off a ferris wheel, right?

"Shut.. up.. we're almost… there." Inuyasha grunted and Kagome sighed but nodded her head. When they got down, he'd be getting a piece of her mind. He stopped and Kagome opened her eyes again, only to see they were next to a booth. The couple inside helped her inside, then InuYasha carelessly jumped down onto the cart next to Kagome, making it swing recklessly.

Kagome started tearing up and looked between the man who almost killed/saved her and the couple that helped her into the cart. Deciding she was mad at InuYasha she flung herself onto the couple and hugged them tightly, stringing a bunch of 'thank yous' together.

Meanwhile, InuYasha just stood there flabbergasted.

They were attempting to walk home, but the heavy winds nearly blew them back in the opposite direction. Even though Inuyasha risked their lives to get them off the ferris wheel, they ended up farther back than where they started and because InuYasha cursed out both the guys operating the ferris wheel he was shoeless.

"Inuyasha are you sure you'll be alright without anything on your feet?" Kagome's voice broke him from his thoughts and he nodded his head.

"I almost killed you." the hanyou sighed heavily and grumbled angrily. The rain had lightened up, and they were now speedwalking to Kagome's house. Or at least attempting to.

"Most girls usually don't swing from a ferris wheel on dates, but at least I'll never forget it, right?" she beamed up at him and reached out for his hand. InuYasha reluctantly locked his fingers with hers before he speeded up his pace, pulling her along.

"We gotta get you home."

"You don't have to rush you know? This is as wet as we're gonna get nothing'll change by walking faster." Inuyasha was tugging on her but her feet were planted to the ground. He didn't want to be too rough with her either.

"It does make a difference, wench! You'll get home before it starts to rain like all hell again? What if you get sick?!" Inuyasha pulled at her again and opted to standing in front of Kagome to intimidate her.

"It happens."

"Not on my account." he crossed his arms.

"So what if it does? Like I said, it happens!" Inwardly, Kagome was wondering herself why she was stalling but shrugged it off.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled. "Dammit Kagome, you're so annoying!"

"Look who's talking you big jerk! I can't believe I even agree-" Kagome was cut off by the soft lips of Inuyasha. He pulled them back under a dainty tree and trailed his hands down to her waist, effectively pulling her against him. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she closed them and fell into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved her lips against his gently. His sharp fangs nibbled on her lower lip, making her insides warm and constricted. InuYasha was the first to pull away, blushing quite a bit himself before taking her hand in his and pulling a slightly dazed Kagome along.

"You were gonna talk my damn ear off," Inuyasha mumbled.

**Wellll? I know really late cause it was supposed to follow the actual weeks but hey, it happens. Anyways, I'm moving so I've been really preoccupied. *sighs* You guys up for a lime? Cause what's a summertime fling without some-o-that?! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my beta, Formerly Toto, for editing this!**

* * *

**June 15th, Sunday**

InuYasha awakened from his nap on the couch to find his mother staring intently at him from the recliner. The look of worry plastered on her face had him sitting up in an instant.

"You okay, Mom?" InuYasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Of course, InuYasha," Izayoi glanced down at her thumbs and sighed softly, "I overheard your father and Sesshomaru talking about a girl. She resembles... _her_, correct? Don't use this new girl to replace whatever space Kikyo left."

InuYasha's eyes widened and his ears fell in level with his silver hair. He hadn't necessarily thought of Kagome as a replacement for Kikyo but… it seemed everyone else had thought he did. He and Kikyo had been together for years, and if you looked at it technically, they still were. "Look, Mom, I'm not really up for this talk right now."

Before he could rise, his mother had her small hand wrapped around his forearm. "I don't mind what you do but don't hurt that young girl because of what you and Kikyo had. I won't allow any child of mine hurting a woman intentionally. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Mom, I understand." InuYasha smirked and let his arm fall.

"Now, I want to meet her soon. If she can't get my approval, then she can't be too good for you, right?" Izayoi gushed, and she pulled her only son into a hug. She tried to place a kiss on his cheek, but he managed to slip away before it could be accomplished.

* * *

Four dark haired girls sat next to each other, chatting animatedly. Kagome gasped as she ran her fingers through Eri's newly cropped hair. She was used to seeing her friend's hair brush her small shoulders, but now she opted for a cut that went an inch or so past her ears. "Aww, I can't believe you cut it again! It was getting so long, Eri. Why'd you do it?"

"Does it look bad?" Eri sigh as she swatted Kagome's hands away and patted down her short locks.

"You just always talked about growing your hair out some more! We just weren't expecting a haircut." Ayumi chimed in and Yuka nodded her head vehemently in agreement.

"I needed a little change!" Eri huffed and crossed her arms, throwing herself onto the hard seat of the WacDonalds booth.

Yuka and Ayumi both sighed heavily "Is it Haru again? It's been months of the going back and forth with him."

Yuka scoffed and munched on some fries, "I say you dump him, find a new man."

"Who the hell is Haru, and why am I just hearing about him?!" Kagome sipped on her soda in an angry-like fashion.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn busy with work all the time then you'd know." Yuka said. "Anyways it's her boyfriend. Who's a jerk, but really cute. What a surprise, right?"

Ayumi groaned, "Story of my damn life, Yuka."

Kagome hummed in agreement to Ayumi, but Yuka's words hit her pretty hard. The three girls continued on with the conversation, only asking for what Kagome thought every few minutes or so. Her friend was absolutely right. Work always consumed what she did in the summer. She missed out on major events in her best friend's lives and on fun times she could've been involved in. It's not like a phone call couldn't help catch up, but it just wasn't the same when they couldn't meet and hang out.

Kagome couldn't help but feel alienated. Since middle school her friends had had so many fun experiences during the summer. Ones she hadn't even remotely experienced up until yesterday. While they were basking in the sun, clad in nice bathing suits, dancing with boys, and attending all the festivals, Kagome was dealing with children or customers. She decided to break her silence.

"Hey, do you guys think I work too much?" Kagome hesitated while Eri, Ayumi and Yuka fell silent.

"Well..." They all chimed in.

"I take that as a yes, huh?" Kagome slid down in her seat with a loud groan and finished off her greasy fries.

Ayumi smiled and clapped her hands together, "Why don't you take a break?"

"Yeah, it's not like you have to work, y'know?" Yuka munched on her fries.

"Of course I do? It helps my mom out so much. You guys already know that." Kagome mumbled, getting a bit frustrated.

Eri held up her hands and looked at Kagome, "We're not saying stop helping her, we're saying take a break. You've been doing this every summer for how long?"

"Eri's right, Kagome," Yuka smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "A week or two can't kill anybody."

"Maybe you're right... Mama will definitely understand!" Kagome cheered up and leaned in towards her friends. "Anyways, I went on this date yesterday. He can be such a jerk, but turns around and apologizes."

"Uhhh, I don't really know how that sounds," Yuka's face scrunched up, "Seems like he has the potential to be abusive!"

"You don't need a loser like that Kagome!" Eri shouted, earning looks from a few customers. "Oops."

Kagome shook her head and smiled before going into an in-depth explanation of her first date with InuYasha.

* * *

After splitting her way from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, Kagome took her time walking home in the terrible heat, and found herself venturing closer and closer towards a small boutique that wasn't too far from her job. She'd past it time and time again, always glancing at the clothes on the mannequins.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of the boutique, peering in from the outside. A small woman waved her in and Kagome gladly did so. It was beautiful inside, so many different styles of clothing. Dark colors, bright colors, and neutral colors.

"Hey, how can I help you today?" She was a middle aged woman with long red hair and a stunning pair of eyes.

"Nothing yet, I'm just browsing." Kagome smiled as the woman nodded and walked away to another part of the store. A plethora of bathing suits hanging on an opposite wall caught Kagome's attention. Monokinis, one pieces, bikinis, and tankinis strewn about in a neatly fashion. Kagome smirked evilly and got down to business. Maybe she could plan a day at the beach with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku.

Twenty minutes later and a majority of the bathing suits that were completely out of the question, Kagome was faced with the decision of choosing her favorite of her favorites. Boy, was the decision hard. If things were going to go as she had planned, something _too_ revealing would attract Miroku like a moth to a light. Yet she wanted InuYasha to not be able to keep his eyes off of her. She waved over who she assumed was the shop owner from earlier.

"How can I help ya, hun?" Jan beamed, whose name was plastered on a pretty cloud shaped name tag.

"Well… I might be going to the beach with this guy, and I want him to be really attracted if you get my gist." Kagome paused as she blushed deeply. "But his best friend is the biggest perv ever."

The store owner starting giggling and then it progressed into laughing. She held her sides and patted Kagome's shoulder. "Girl, you are surely in the predicament, but you can't change the pervert!"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Either way, what do you suggest?"

Jan held Kagome away at arms length and looked her up and down. "Let's see," she shuffled through the few bathing suits Kagome picked out. Picking one, she held it up and smiled widely. "Everything is sexier in red, girl! Now, go try it on! And remember, panties on!"

Kagome blushed and grasped the red bikini in her hand as Jan shoved her towards the dressing room. Kagome took her time undressing and fingering the hems of the red bikini. It consisted of a bright keyhole top and matching bottoms that were tied nicely in bows on the side. She slipped on the bottoms and turned in the mirror, glancing at how it fit her in the hips, butt, and from the side. Next was the keyhole top, and after she put it on, all she could think of was InuYasha grabbing at her hips, kissing, and sucking roughly on her neck.

Other than that, the bathing suit fit her really well. It was certainly worth the twelve dollars, and she couldn't wait until she actually got to wear it in front of InuYasha. Kagome swiftly tied her hair up into a high bun and got to dressing and undressing. She paid for her bathing suit and wished Jan a goodbye. Who knew, maybe she'd be back soon?

Almost an hour later, she was stepping out of the boutique and had her sights set on the pizzeria.

* * *

Her boss' face was scrunched up as he questioned her as to why she was asking for a bit of time off. Kagome wasn't too surprised; he was really hard headed and difficult.

"Look, I just had a few things come up, and I need at least a week and a half off." Kagome sighed and tried to give him puppy eyes.

"I got three daughters that don't work anymore. When I hired you, you said yourself that you'd work what was scheduled out for you. Are you not a woman of your word?"

"No, no sir! I am, but like I said family things have sprung up, and I need to well… attend to them. I know you understand." Kagome pleaded.

With a sigh her boss nodded and grumbled, "be back next Monday, Kagome." Kagome clapped her hands together and hugged her boss before halfway skipping out of the pizzeria, yelling out a loud 'thank you'.

_Later that afternoon_

Kagome came in the house to find her mom sitting at the small table set up in the kitchen with a small smile on her face as she read her book. "Hey, Mama!"

"Huh? Oh, Kagome, you're home early." Miku smiled at her daughter and turned to greet her. "Day off?"

"More like a week, Mama!" Kagome beamed and sat down at the table across from where her mother sat and leaned forward.

"Really? How'd you manage that?" her mom smiled happily as Kagome explained what her friends had said and what went down with her manager. "I hadn't even thought of it like that, Kagome. It's helped out so much, but you do deserve the time to act your age. They were right."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I have no reason to be. Now what's in the bag you have there?" Her mom pointed to the bag that slumped against the leg of the table.

Kagome smiled and slung the bag onto the table before pulling out its contents. The bikini had caused her mom to backpedal for a second before snapping out of it and smiling at her daughter's purchase. They joked and talked for a while about a few things and an hour later Kagome was heading upstairs into her room.

Her phone buzzed on her bed as she laid down, looking up at the ceiling. She picked it up and saw that it was from InuYasha. It took a few moments to decide whether or not to answer immediately or wait it out a few minutes. It would suck to look as if she was waiting for him to text her, but her phone _was _right next to her.

Deciding to answer right away, she read his message.

_**Hey Kagome my mom wants to know if you wanna eat dinner w my family tonight? **_

Kagome broke out into the biggest smile and bit on her lower lip with her thumbs hovering over the touch screen of her phone. _**I'd love to. What time should I be there? **__**S**__**hould I wear something special?**_

He answered within the next few minutes. _**Nah I'll pick you up around 6:30, just wear somethin cute, idk. **_

Kagome could imagine InuYasha crossing his arms and mumbling with a slight blush on his cheeks, and it made her laugh. _**Alright, see you then. **_He was really inviting her to meet his family, and even if it wasn't on his own accord, his mom wanted her to visit. Although Kagome wasn't even the slightest bit in touch with the bases of starting a relationship, she couldn't help but have a bit of hope in her heart that her and InuYasha could be something more?

* * *

**Anybody else dying from having to wait another year for OITNB S3? . But I have Teen Wolf, TWD & The Strain to hold me off till then. What do you guys watch? Next chapter will be up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my beta, Formerly Toto. c:**

* * *

Kneeling on the carpeted floor of her room, Kagome stared at the depths of her closet. She went through each article of clothing, several times, and still couldn't find anything to her liking.

Not too casual because then it'd look like she didn't care, but it couldn't be too dressy either. Then it'd look like she was trying to impress InuYasha's family.

But wasn't she?

After another twenty five minutes of fussing over her outfit, she pulled out a fairly new ivory colored maxi sundress. Pink roses spread across the length of the dress and slit on the side reached mid-thigh.

Seeing that it was nearing four, Kagome decided she'd let her mom know she wouldn't be home for dinner. Although doing so consisted of yelling it down the stairs, much to her mother's dismay. Once she did that, she skipped to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Now came the decisions.

A body wash or just regular soap?

She took into consideration that maybe it would be too much for InuYasha's family. They were demons, right? The body wash could be overwhelming to them and god forbid they can't handle it and kick her out.

"Forget it, Kagome, just stick with the bar of soap." she sighed heavily and took her hair down before stepping into the warm water. She took her time washing and rinsing her hair out. It didn't take long to wash and shave but she stayed in the shower anyways.

Kagome stood directly underneath the shower head. She hadn't known InuYasha long, but her heart swelled with joy and happiness just thinking about him. He proved himself to be a pain in the ass, a bit irrational, and childish; however, despite all that, Kagome knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

Before she knew it, the pads of her fingers were beginning to wrinkle and the water ran cold. She turned off the shower head and grabbed her fluffy towel to wrap around her body. Kagome made a circle in the foggy mirror and brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and plucked strays from her eyebrows.

She went into her room and got down to business, starting with her hair. She decided on blow drying and letting her hair down. The task was quickly finished and Kagome took the time to paint her nails and toenails a flowery pink color. Once her nails dried, Kagome lotioned and slid on her dress. She twisted and turned in her mirror, admiring how the soft ivory color brought out her summer tan.

She glanced at her phone and saw that InuYasha texted her. **Get ready, I'll be there in 30 mins. Don't wanna be waitin on you either. **

Kagome smiled at how InuYasha-like the text sounded and then frowned at the fact that he was rushing her almost an hour before _he _scheduled. After rubbing on tinted chapstick and spraying on a light perfume, Kagome decided she was done.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time and nodded her head before going downstairs to talk to whoever happened to be down there. Her mom was on the couch watching a dorama*, Summer Snow.

"You look amazing, Kagome," her mom smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to her. When Kagome sat down, her mom muted the show on the TV and placed her attention on her only daughter.

Kagome sighed inwardly as she prepared for some long lecture about boys and their ways. But Kagome's mom backpedaled and zeroed in on bare shoulders. "Where in Kami's name is your bra?"

Her mom patted Kagome's shoulders, as if to confirm the fact that there was indeed, no bra.

Kagome shifted and moved her hair to the side. "Mama, relax. It's a t-back dress it wouldn't look right with a bra."

"That's not too appropriate for meeting someone's family, dear." The hesitance in her voice was clearly there. "You'll be giving him the wrong idea, Kagome."

"I think it'll be fine. Besides, Inuyasha isn't like that. I promise." Kagome tried her hardest to convince her mom that everything was fine, and almost gave up after five more minutes of repeating basically the same thing.

"Not all men have the greatest intentions on their minds. You barely even know this boy. What if he's not even taking you to his parent's home? And I don't know wha-" Kagome's mom finally confessed.

"What if you meet InuYasha, Mama?" Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled up at her mother. "I promise you, he's a good guy."

Kagome's mother reluctantly nodded her head, and on cue, the doorbell rang. Kagome sprung up to answer it. She saw her brother sprint down the steps to do the same and pushed Souta out the way before he pulled the door open. There he was, looking as handsome as ever. His silver hair was tied up into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Paired with a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and a nice pair of khakis.

Taking a moment to stop ogling her date, Kagome greeted him and asked him to come in. "My mom wants to meet you. She's being paranoid."

InuYasha nodded his head as Kagome stepped behind the door to let him in. He slid off his shoes and grabbed Kagome's wrist once she closed the door. He kissed her lips quickly, "you look great, Kagome."

She smiled as thanks. "You're pretty dressed up yourself."

"Keh, as if," InuYasha smirked and followed after Kagome.

They walked into the living room and Kagome's mom stood and greeted InuYasha with a small hug. "So," Kagome's mother patted his arm and lead him into the kitchen, "You're seeing my Kagome?"

"Mama, it's not that serious." Kagome blushed and groaned quietly as her mom continued on.

"Yet." she paused, "As your mother I need to make sure he'll do good by you, and on the behalf of your father."

Kagome nodded and sat next to InuYasha, who was surprisingly hanging onto every word her mother said. If anything, she was grateful her grandfather hadn't popped up and started throwing seals at InuYasha. How embarrassing would that have been?

"I understand Ms. Higurashi, completely. I'll take care of her." He smiled at Kagome then her mom and stood. "Sorry, but my mom is excited to meet Kagome so we should go now."

"Understandable." Ms Higurashi kissed Kagome on the cheek and whispered something InuYasha didn't catch. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Inuyasha, wait, my mom wants to rub your ears." Kagome doubled over in laughter.

Kagome's mom was giggling childishly to herself as she neared InuYasha, hands ready to rub his doggy ears.

And he was just the confused dog demon who was having his ears rubbed by his date's mom.

* * *

They sat in bumper to bumper traffic and InuYasha angrily beeped his horn. "Damn slowpokes! Could they take any longer?! It's just a police car; he ain't gonna stop writin' that damn ticket to chase you!"

Another long beep from InuYasha.

"InuYasha, it's only been a ten minutes. Calm down." Kagome grabbed his right arm and sighed. Unbuckling her seat belt, Kagome lifted up off her seat and twisted her body towards InuYasha. She grabbed his chin and twisted his face towards her.

"Kagome what the-"

She leaned over and kissed InuYasha. An awkward, wholehearted can-you-shut-the-hell-up kiss.

She leaned back over to give InuYasha another, much longer and passionate kiss, but the car behind them beeped loudly to acknowledge them to the now semi-flowing traffic.

"Damn." InuYasha laughed and glanced at a pouty Kagome. "We'll have more time after dinner."

"With your family home?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. Then Kagome sniffed. Again, and again.

"It doesn't smell like sweaty socks!" She smiled and kept sniffing.

"Keh. Shut up, I didn't wanna hear you complain. Kami forbid you say somethin' in front of my mom. She'll flip out." InuYasha mumbled and kept his eyes on the road. Kagome was pretty sure he would've crossed his arms if he weren't driving.

"I was just advising you to keep your car clean!" Kagome argued back.

"No, you were nagging me. Women always nag me. What's up with that? It's so damn annoying." InuYasha grunted and made a left turn into a driveway.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it." Kagome stuck her tongue out at InuYasha and grabbed her small bag.

They both got out the car and walked up the few steps and onto the small porch. InuYasha searched for the house key but the door opened up before he could. In front of them stood a tall man, who looked very much like InuYasha and Sesshomaru. He grabbed InuYasha into a one armed hug and held him against his chest.

"So this is Kagome, huh? Surely took you two long enough to get here. Does this mean there'll be a bun in the oven soon?"

Kagome blanched, and InuYasha's father was pulled back behind a small, black haired woman. Who currently faced and scolded him rather loudly. A few moments later, she turned around and pulled Kagome inside.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Izayoi, InuYasha's mother." She smiled and engulfed Kagome into a hug. A beautiful coral color adorned her small lips and her long locks of hair were beautifully pulled into a bun. Izayoi led her upstairs and into the living room.

"Kagome dear, this is Rin. She's Sesshomaru's fiancée. I think you two will get along." Izayoi turned around and waved over in the direction of her mate. "That fool there is Taisho, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. That's Sesshomaru in the kitchen; I assume you two have met?"

Kagome nodded and said her greetings to Rin, Taisho and even Sesshomaru who stood in the kitchen wearing an apron she could tell belonged to Izayoi. It was adorned with hibiscus flowers and ended higher up than most aprons. Kagome stifled a laugh when Sesshomaru caught her staring.

"Come on Kagome, dinner isn't ready yet." InuYasha grabbed her forearm and tried to pull her upstairs but her feet stayed planted to the floor.

"About that! You picked me up an hour early!" Kagome crossed her one free arm and arched an eyebrow.

"He couldn't stop talking about you, Kagome!" Rin shouted out from her spot on the couch. Taisho loudly confirmed that.

Kagome smiled and looked up at InuYasha who was staring holes into his father's back. But InuYasha interrupted her before she could even say anything. "Shut up, let's go." InuYasha once more tugged at her but instead of resisting she went along with him.

* * *

Mostly everyone's door was closed as they walked to the end of the hallway, where InuYasha's room was. Kagome felt a bit guilty that she wanted to peek at what his family's rooms would be that, but she couldn't help but feel curious. Their house was beautiful.

InuYasha's room had simple cherry wood flooring like the rest of his home, but his bed was centered on top of a beige rug. The bed was covered with black sheets and pillowcases to match. He sat on his bed and plugged in his phone.

"Ignore them, okay? Like I said, they're batshit crazy." InuYasha grumbled as his amber eyes glanced up at Kagome.

"Well, just be happy you just didn't meet my grandfather tonight. He would've thrown seals at you." Kagome laughed and stood awkwardly close to the door, eyeing InuYasha's room and most importantly, InuYasha.

"You were so bold in the car," InuYasha's face held that devilish smirk she loved, "You scared or somethin'?"

Kagome scoffed, "No, why would I be?"

"Liar." InuYasha stood up and walked towards Kagome. He took the time to close the door so his dad or Sesshomaru wouldn't be giving his mom and Rin a play-by-play of anything they did. Not like it'd help much anyways. "Ya don't gotta be nervous, alright?"

Kagome nodded her head and kept her feet planted. InuYasha just chuckled as he walked backwards towards his bed. "We can just chill, but I was under the impression you were the playful type, ya know?"

"I am, so you can shut up." she slapped his arm and glared at her date.

"You gonna make me?" InuYasha's arms were crossed as he kept his silly grin on.

And that was that. Kagome didn't hesitate to close the space between them. She hitched up her dress and straddled his waist, planting soft kisses all over his neck. InuYasha snaked his muscular arms around Kagome's small hips. His hands moved down to her round ass and he squeezed roughly, mindful of his sharp nails. She bit her lower lip hesitantly before nudging him onto his back. Kagome attempted to grind against him but failed completely, moving her hips in complete foreign movements. After a few moments of laughing, InuYasha grabbed her hips and rolled her off of him.

She was disappointed at first, upset he would think that she was too inexperienced for his liking. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"For?" He caged Kagome under his lean body, a sexy grin plastered on his face. He slowly moved her ebony hair to the side and pressed hot, wet kisses all over her neck. He paused and reassured her everything was fine before kissing her parted lips. His clawed hand rubbed her exposed thigh slowly and he was soon venturing further up until his hand found her small breast.

The scent of Kagome, her attempts at muffling her moans as he played with her breast, the deep breaths that wavered gently all had him in shambles. "God, Kagome yo-"

A knock to the door interrupted him..

"What?!" InuYasha bellowed, effectively snapping Kagome out of her trance and sitting up quickly. Both their heads clunked together and at the same time, Izayoi cracked open the door to witness her knocked out son on top of Kagome, his hand laying on her chest and small hickeys around her neck.

"Kill me now." Kagome groaned in embarrassment and at the weight of InuYasha then quickly shoved his hand to the side.

"Oh my, maybe I should've waited?" Izayoi herself was embarrassed but laughed at the situation anyways. "I'll get Taisho. There's no way that I'd be able to lift InuYasha up."

Kagome reluctantly nodded her head and bit her bottom lip for what seemed the hundredth time that evening.

* * *

After everyone cracked a few jokes, everyone meaning Taisho, Kagome and InuYasha made their way down stairs.

"Kagome, this is your damn fault!" InuYasha grumbled.

"How is it my fault?!" Kagome whispered back loudly.

"No one told you to knock me out! Plus your head is so goddamn big."

"I didn't do it on purpose, InuYasha, so take it back!" A hand _thwacked _against the back of InuYasha's neck.

"What was that for, Kagome!?" his voice coming out more shrill than intended.

Taisho chimed in with a hearty laugh, but when he swirled around an evil glint was in his eyes, "Now now, calm down you two. It happens and by all means it's normal. How else would I be granted grandpups?"

'_Please not this again,'_ Kagome sighed inwardly but the aroma of delicious food filtered in through her nose. The food smelled so great Kagome found herself walking into the kitchen to help bring it out onto the table.

Izayoi side stepped in front of her and spun her around. "We'll be letting the men do the work tonight, Kagome dear."

Kagome laughed, noticing that Rin was already seated at the table in the dining room. Taking her own seat she watched as Sesshomaru, Taisho, and InuYasha bustled back and forth, bringing heavy plates and food out onto the table. They quickly finished and the men found their way to the females.

"So is everyone ready to eat?" Taisho's loud voice boomed as he let out a hearty laugh. "Both my children with their women, me with my own. Dig in, Izayoi spent a lot of time cooking this meal!"

And with that everyone dug in. The first few minutes were silent, only the sounds of utensils scraping plates and sips taken from their cups were heard. Then they all started to talk amongst themselves.

Izayoi pointed at Kagome's dress. "I love that dress Kagome, fits you beautifully."

"Thanks, Izayoi. Believe it or not I was staring at the clothes in my closet worrying over what I'd wear. I'm glad you like it." Kagome noted that Izayoi had on a pretty golden blouse on and complimented her on it.

Turning towards Rin, Kagome glanced at her hair and gushed over it after chewing her food and swallowing. "Rin, how'd you get your curls to look so so full?! When I try my hair fall back to wavy."

InuYasha laughed at the small pout Kagome wore and sipped at his drink.

"Thank you, Kagome, believe it or not, Sessho- Ow! Sesshomaru why'd you do that?!" Rin shouted towards her fiancé.

"Rin, I'd prefer for you to not finish what you were saying." Sesshomaru grunted and chewed his food quietly.

"What, why? You always do my hair so nice!" Rin smiled up at an annoyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, "Rin, can this not be di-"

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru curled your hair?!" InuYasha busted out laughing. He slammed his fork onto the table and raised his hands in the air, "the almighty Sesshomaru does hair!"

Sesshomaru's grip on his fork tightened until it bent at a right angle. InuTaisho quickly intervened before the conversation went any farther. "Now, InuYasha, a man will do many things for his love. I've told you that."

He wiped the mirth from his eyes and clutched his stomach, nodding his head, "yeah yeah dad, I know but... Sesshomaru?! Who knew the asshole had it in him?"

"InuYasha, watch your language at the table! And in front of Kagome, no less!" Izayoi scolded, her back straight and eyebrows rose. InuYasha immediately snapped back into reality and nodded his head.

"Yes, Mom." His white ears flattened against his skull and continued with his eating. Meanwhile Kagome was staring at InuYasha, thinking how hilarious it was watching him be subdued by his mom. And about how handsome he really was.

How he threw his head back when he laughed, fangs out and all, clutching his toned stomach. The childish grin he always wore while he was talking. Kagome could imagine herself getting used to everything he did. She snapped herself out of her small trance and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it looks nice. You did great." Kagome smiled at him, and he gave her a short nod. Izayoi chuckled and added in how Sesshomaru wasn't such a hardened person around family. Rin agreed with her and the three women engaged in a conversation about clothes, hair, and gossip. At least that's what it sounded like to the three men sitting there half-heartedly listening to them.

It wasn't long until Taisho was bored with Sesshomaru's one worded replies and InuYasha's infamous 'Keh' that he decided to bring the women back to earth and have a conversation that included something that would satisfy him.

"So, Kagome, when will things between you and my son be official?" Taisho smiled and grabbed a large turkey leg off of his plate.

Kagome suppressed the urge to spit-take at the crazy question. She gulped and blushed at the attention she was receiving, from everyone except Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Taisho, you shouldn't pressure the young into love!" Izayoi chirped up and playfully hit her husband's arm, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Yeah, Taisho! You did the same thing with me and Sesshomaru." Rin deadpanned.

"And look at where you two are at now. Happily engaged am I right?" Rin huffed at his response and went back to eating.

Kagome spoke up and searched for InuYasha's hand under the table. She smiled when he laced his fingers through hers. "Well, I really like InuYasha. A lot." she blushed. "But I also just met him two weeks ago. So maybe once he and I get to know each other a little bit, there'll be something?"

Her question was directed towards InuYasha who was distractedly scarfing food down his mouth with his free hand. His parents nodded their heads at her response and Izayoi smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Well, I hope you plan on coming around more often." Taisho's loud, strong voice replied and the family all returned to enjoying Izayoi's delicious meal.

* * *

After eating, the women cleared up the table and set to putting away leftovers and cleaning dishes. Izayoi was a bit on the quiet side after dinner, leaving Rin and Kagome to talk amongst themselves. Although Izayoi's continued silence worried Kagome a bit since she was so talkative earlier.

"Don't worry about Izayoi. After eating a big meal she gets pretty sleepy." Rin smiled and handed Kagome a Tupperware container.

Kagome chuckled, "that's cute."

Rin nodded in agreement as she saw InuYasha approaching the kitchen. "Oh, look, guess who's here to whisk you away."

"Of course, she's not sleeping over." InuYasha paused, "unless you want to?"

Kagome quickly shook her head and laughed, "no way, I didn't bring pajamas or a toothbrush or anything. Where would I sleep?"

"Wear my clothes. Sleep next to me, and we'll worry 'bout a toothbrush in the morning." InuYasha smiled and leaned down to kiss Kagome's shoulder softly.

Izayoi cleared her throat, "mother still in hearing vicinity."

Rin laughed and finished putting up the food. "Well, I'll see you soon Kagome. It was great meeting you!" The two girls hugged each other and Rin left the kitchen.

"I guess since InuYasha'll be whisking you away now, I should be saying my goodbye's too, hm?" Izayoi smiled and turned around. She wiped her wet hands against her apron that Sesshomaru was wearing earlier. "It was nice to meet you Kagome, come around okay?"

Kagome and Izayoi hugged before InuYasha told his mom he'd be back soon and whisked Kagome out the kitchen. They were already by the door when Kagome noticed she hadn't said goodbye to InuYasha's father or brother.

"Fine, hurry up. You got two minutes." InuYasha crossed his arms and stood by the door waiting for Kagome impatiently.

* * *

They stood at Kagome's door quietly, kissing each other passionately. InuYasha reached for Kagome's hand and squeezed it softly before pulling away. Both cheeks flamed a pink color, InuYasha's face scrunched up.

"You taste like food."

Kagome busted out in laughter, "Yeah? Well, I didn't get to brush my teeth unlike you."

"Not my problem. It's late though, get inside. I'll see you later, alright?" InuYasha kissed her one more time.

"Wait, can we go to the beach? You know, me, you, Sango, Miroku."

"Hell yeah, I'll text you about it. Night." he turned around and began to walk away.

Kagome nodded her head and unlocked the door. So much had come to her in one night, and truthfully, her mind was spinning with a bunch of possibilities between her and InuYasha. It was fairly quiet in the house, and the only light was the TV from the living room that she suspected was Souta.

She walked to the living room to check on whoever was in there.

"How was it Kagome?" Souta asked her, eyes still focused on the bright TV.

Kagome rubbed her lips gently. "It was great Souta, thanks for asking."


End file.
